Operacion Cobra 2 punto 0
by EvilGween
Summary: SWANQUEEN. Un inesperado viaje al pasado traerá consigo una nueva aventura para los habitantes de Storybrook, Henry ha sido eliminado en el futuro y sus madres trabajaran para evitar los sucesos que los llevaron hasta ese punto.
1. Chapter 1

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

Era un día común y corriente en Storybrook, desde hace un año habían destruido la maldición de Ingrid y desde ese entonces los problemas en el pequeño pueblo estaban extintos.

Emma seguía siendo la sheriff y Snow después de varias pláticas con su familia y con los ciudadanos decidió regresarle el puesto de Alcalde a Regina. No había nuevas aventuras, ni nuevos villanos, la vida empezaba a ser demasiado tranquila, incluso resultaba ser un poco aburrida sobre todo para la salvadora.

-De acuerdo Leroy- Dijo Emma mientras habría la celda que estaba en la estación- Que sea la última vez que manejas ebrios ¿Quedo claro?

El enano solo gruño y después de regalarle una sonrisa sarcástica a la rubia salió de la comisaría.

Y de eso se trataba la nueva vida de Emma Swan, capturaba ebrios, detenía jóvenes rebeldes, hacía papeleo y el resto del día la pasaba con sus encantadores padres, su berrinchudo hermano y su hijo adolescente.

-Hola Ma- Dijo Henry con su voz más grave- Te traje el desayuno.

-Pensé que estarías con Regina hasta tarde chico- Contesto Emma revisando la bolsa y vaciando su contenido- No sueles desperdiciar un minuto de los días que te tocan con ella.

El chico sonrió como si lo hubieran descubierto y después de sacar un periódico se sentó frente al escritorio de su madre biológica.

-Estaba pensando que podríamos aprovechar este rato para buscar un piso nuevo… solo para nosotros dos- Comento el muchacho.

-¿No te sientes cómodo con los abuelos?- Pregunto Emma con la boca llena de Sándwich.

-Claro que me siento cómodo… pero me sentiría más cómodo si solo vivimos tú y yo solos, como en Nueva York- Dijo Henry con su mejor sonrisa.

La rubia asintió y siguió desayunando mientras su hijo le mencionaba las opciones de departamentos nuevos.

-Ese me agrada- Soltó Emma cuando Henry termino de leer un anuncio- Suena bien aunque un poco caro.

El chico tomo el teléfono que estaba sobre el escritorio y marco el número que estaba anunciado, sonó un par de veces y al otro lado de la línea contesto una voz demasiado familiar.

-¿Abuelo Gold, eres tú?

-Hola Henry, ¿necesitas algo?- Pregunto Rumple

-No lo entiendo, marque el numero de un departamento no el tuyo- Soltó el muchacho con notable confusión- En serio lo siento, volveré a intentarlo.

Gold sonrió en el teléfono, no podía evitar comparar la voz de su nieto con la de su difunto hijo y antes de que Henry colgara se apresuró a hablar.

-Ese departamento es mío ¿Te interesa verlo?

-Claro, mamá y yo iremos a verlo justo ahorita.

-Ahí los veo Henry- Dijo Gold y colgó.

Emma y Henry se pusieron sus abrigos y se subieron en el coche patrulla, la rubia encendió el auto y arranco hasta la dirección publicada, el viaje fue demasiado corto y llegaron apenas pasados diez minutos.

-¡Hey abuelo!- Grito Henry mientras bajaba del auto.

-Gold ¿Por qué no me sorprende que esto te pertenezca?- Agrego Emma uniéndose a los dos hombres.

Rumple sonrió sin comentar nada y con un gesto de mano los invito a pasar al edificio, entraron al elevador y subieron hasta el último piso.

Revisaron cada rincón del inmueble y después de darse una rápida mirada Emma y Henry decidieron que ese sería su nuevo hogar.

-¿El cheque va a tu nombre?- Pregunto la salvadora sacando su chequera.

-Nada de cheques Sheriff- Dijo Rumple.

-¿Prefieres Efectivo?- Volvió a preguntar Emma.

-Nada de efectivo- Respondió- Este departamento es un regalo de mí para ustedes.

-¿Hablas en serio abuelo?

-Muy en serio Henry- Dijo Gold- Me alegra que vayan a vivir solos.

El muchacho abrazo a su abuelo y Emma solo se limitó a darle una sonrisa y decirle un sincero Gracias.

Gold se separó y después de darles las escrituras del departamento se retiró a su casa de empeño.

-Debemos contarle a mis padres- Susurro Emma.

-Y a mi mamá también- Agrego Henry- Yo propongo una cena en Granny´s.

-Buena idea chico, si tenemos más gente alrededor será más difícil que Mary Margaret nos asesine.

Los dos soltaron una gran carcajada y pasaron varios minutos riendo y haciendo bromas sobre la posible reacción de Snow. Luego salieron hacia la patrulla y dieron un pequeño viaje por los límites del pueblo y cuando la hora de patrullar termino aparcaron frente a la casa Charming.

-Dile a los abuelos sobre la cena y márcale a tu mamá también- Pidió Emma.

-Como ordene Sheriff Swan- Dijo Henry con un saludo militar y bajo del auto.

Emma regreso a la estación y se enfrasco en ordenar el papeleo de la semana, se perdió entre tantos aburridos archivos y fue el sonido de su celular lo que la regreso a la realidad.

-Emma Swan- Contesto.

-Espero que este en camino Sheriff- Dijo Regina al otro lado de la línea- Sus padres, su hermano, Henry y yo la estamos esperando.

-Claro la cena- Susurro Emma- Llego en un minuto, adiós.

Salió a toda prisa de la comisaría y arranco su escarabajo hasta el restaurante de la abuelita, se estaciono donde pudo y entro disimulando su respiración agitada.

-Hermana- Grito el pequeño Neal desde los brazos de Regina.

La rubia sonrió y se unió a la mesa donde estaba toda su familia.

-Ahora si ¿Podrían decirnos el motivo de esta reunión familiar?- Pregunto David.

-Propongo que cenemos primero y luego les contamos- Dijo la Salvadora.

Todos aceptaron y después de ordenar entraron en una plática sobre él bebe Neal.

-Si no lo dejas que aprenda por sí mismo lo volverás un inútil como tú- Gruño Regina hacia Snow- Debes dejar que él solito descubra nuevas cosas.

-¿Y si se lastima?- Reprocho Blancanieves.

-Pues lo curas y listo- Volvió a decir la Alcaldesa.

Emma rodo los ojos al escuchar a su madre discutir con Regina, ya estaba acostumbrada y sabía que no iban a detenerse hasta que alguna cediera.

-Basta-Dijo Henry logrando que todos le prestaran atención- Mamá y yo queremos darles una buena noticia.

La rubia suspiro y soltó rápidamente a novedad.

-No mudaremos.

Todos se quedaron callados, incluso Neal se quedó en silencio mirando a su hermana mayor.

-Pues ya era hora Emma- Dijo Regina rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-¿Por qué se van? ¿Hicimos algo mal?- Pregunto Snow al borde del llanto.

-No es eso abuela- Comento Henry cuando noto que Emma no respondía nada- Mamá y yo queremos nuestro propio espacio y ya no queremos invadir más el suyo.

Mientras la discusión entre los Charming, Henry, Regina y Emma transcurría en la cafetería un gran trueno lleno de luz cayó sobre los límites del pueblo trayendo consigo a una Emma más madura y a una Regina con un ligero aumento de edad.

-Bienvenida a Storybrook- Dijo Emma.

-Diez años atrás cariño- Agrego Regina tomando de la mano a la rubia y caminando hacia el centro del pequeño pueblo.

**¿Les gusta esta nueva idea? Un viaje al pasado. **

**Si les interesa seguir la historia dejen un review, si hay buena respuesta seguire escribiendo este Fic, si no pues solo quedara como un One-Shot.**

**Para las chicas que siguen mis demas historias les comento que estoy por actualizar "Seduciendote" y "Donde Hubo Fuego" espero me ayuden a decidir cual subir primero. **

**En fin, espero tengan bonita noche. **

**No olviden los comentarios, siempre es una delicia leerlas. **


	2. Chapter 2

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

***Nota: Los diálogos en _CURSIVA _son dichos por "Emma o Regina" del futuro. **

* * *

_-Diez años atrás cariño- Agrego Regina tomando de la mano a la rubia y caminando hacia el centro del pequeño pueblo._

_-¿Dónde dormiremos_?- Pregunto Emma mientras seguían caminando.

-_En mi Mausoleo por supuesto._

-_No pienso dormir bajo la tumba de tu madre_\- Contesto de inmediato la rubia- _Podemos pedir una habitación en Granny´s o quedarnos en la casa del escritor._

-_Basta Emma, no seas terca, nos quedaremos en mi Mausoleo y no se discute más del tema._

Ambas mujeres siguieron el camino hacia el cementerio en completo silencio, cada una sumida en sus profundos pensamientos hasta que fueron casi descubiertas por sus "_yo_" de esa época.

-_Escóndete_\- Susurro la Emma del futuro- _No nos pueden ver_.

La salvadora y la Alcaldesa salieron de Granny´s seguidas de Henry, su cena había terminado, los encantadores ya se habían retirado y ellas estaban a punto de retirarse también.

-Emma me alegra que se vayan a mudar- Dijo Regina justo cuando llegaron al Bocho amarillo- Ya era hora de que tuvieran su propio espacio.

-Lo sé, aunque me duele saber que Mary Margarte y David van a sufrir.

-Bueno esa es otra de las partes que me alegran- Dijo Regina con una sonrisa burlona.

Las mujeres del futuro se habían escondido detrás de un auto y estaban viendo toda la escena desde un lugar muy privilegiado.

-¡Mamá! ¿Quieres conocer nuestro nuevo departamento?- Pregunto Henry a su madre adoptiva.

-_El está bien_\- Susurro Regina mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas al ver a su hijo- _Debemos lograr que nada le pase._

-Ya es tarde Henry- Respondió la alcaldesa del presente- Pero podemos ir mañana después de la escuela.

-Nos puedes ayudar con la mudanza- Agrego el muchacho- No tenemos ningún mueble pero si mucha ropa y pequeñas cosas.

-Si a Emma no le molesta- Dijo Regina.

-No me molesta, al contrario nos viene bien más ayuda, porque no creo mis padres quieran apoyarnos- Soltó la sheriff con una risita amarga.

-De acuerdo, los veo mañana en la puerta del Colegio…sea puntual señorita Swan- Dijo la morena a modo de despedida.

Emma y Henry se subieron al auto y arrancaron hacia el departamento que había sido su hogar durante varios años, ahí seguramente ya se encontrarían los Charming esperando a su familia para continuar con aquella charla.

-_¿Qué haremos para juntarnos antes y salvar a Henry?- _Pregunto Regina mientras se sacaba sus lágrimas- _En esta época estamos muy lejos de darnos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos._

_-Pues es sencillo, debemos apresurar las cosas y mañana es nuestra primera oportunidad- _Contesto Emma abrazando a su madura esposa.

Agotadas por todas las emociones del momento llegaron al Mausoleo donde casi de manera automática se quedaron dormidas.

Al día siguiente las mujeres del futuro se levantaron y con un poco de magia prepararon un desayuno digno de un ejército, cuando terminaron sus alimentos se asearon y empezaron a pensar en su plan.

-_Debo distraer a tu yo del pasado para que tú seas la que vaya a ayudarnos con la mudanza-_ Dijo Emma masajeando su frente que ya empezaba a pintar un par de arrugas.

-_Te voy a seducir Emma Swan_\- Gruño Regina con su mejor voz de Reina Malvada- _Y créeme no va a ser necesario que este contigo en esa mudanza._

-_No sé porque empiezo a sentir celos de mi misma_ \- Contesto Emma atrapando los labios rojos de su esposa.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en las calles de Storybrook la sheriff empezaba su trabajo dando un recorrido en el coche patrulla, se paseaba por los límites de la ciudad y manejaba por cada rincón del pequeño pueblecillo.

-¡Hey Emma!- Grito Archie como saludo hacia la salvadora.

Emma agito su mano desde la ventana y le sonrió con cortesía al psicólogo, así mismo lo hizo con Belle, Aurora y otras de las personas que se pasaban por su camino, después de un buen rato fuera de la comisaría decidió que ya era hora de empezar con el aburrido papeleo así es que manejo hacia su fría oficina.

-Regina, no te esperaba aquí- Soltó cuando vio a la alcaldesa dentro de su oficina- ¿Dormiste bien? Te veo algo…

_-¿Vieja?- _Pregunto la morena del futuro con una media sonrisa.

-Si…bueno no, digo más bien pareces ¿cansada?- Contesto la sheriff con un movimiento de manos nervioso.

-_Veo que tienes mucho papeleo que hacer ¿necesitas ayuda? _

-Una mano me vendría bien- Dijo Emma mientras invitaba a Regina a sentarse frente a su escritorio.

_-¿Y qué tal un par de dedos?- _susurro la morena.

-¿Dedos? No entiendo.

-_¿dedos? quise decir donas ¿le apetece una dona Swan?-_ Dijo rápidamente la mujer del futuro con un movimiento de manos que trajo consigo media docena de donas y un par de cafés calientes.

-Debes enseñarme a hacer eso con la magia- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa casi infantil.

Por varios minutos ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio mientras comían sus bocadillos, Regina del futuro que ya sabía cuál era su misión en ese tiempo sonreía discretamente al imaginarse la manera en la que iba a seducir a la sheriff Swan.

-_Tenemos unas horas antes de recoger a Henry, podemos conocernos mejor y tomarnos en serio eso de la amistad_\- Dijo Regina limpiándose de manera sensual las comisuras de sus labios.

A la rubia no le pasó desapercibido ese movimiento y por algunos segundos se perdió en aquella cicatriz que tantas ganas le daban de probar.

-Juguemos a las 10 preguntas- Propuso Emma sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos.

-_Pero hay que hacerlo más interesante_\- Dijo Regina mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Emma y las cubría con una nube de humo morado- _Es un hechizo de sinceridad, dura veinticuatro horas y nos obliga a decir la verdad…Empiezas._

-De acuerdo ¿Qué tan malvada eras en el bosque encantado?- Pregunto Emma con sumo cuidado.

Regina frunció el ceño y algunas arrugas pintaron su suave frente, soltó un suspiro y contesto con toda la verdad.

-_Era tan malvada que con solo mirarme podrías tener pesadillas el resto de tu vida._

-Cuando viaje al pasado te vi y no me diste miedo, al contrario yo no podía entender porque la gente se escondía de ti…de Regina.

La morena sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en símbolo de agradecimiento.

-_Mi turno, si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias ¿Crees que seríamos…amigas?_

-Seguramente, tu fuerza y tu intensidad siempre me han atraído…Bueno no me atraes, me refiero a que…

-_Déjalo así Emma, entendí lo que querías decir_\- Interrumpió la Alcaldesa con una risita burlona- _Te toca preguntar._

-¿Has perdonado totalmente a mi madre?

-_Por supuesto, es más creo que ya la quiero y la siento parte de mi familia_\- Soltó Regina logrando que Emma la mirara con la boca abierta- _Me toca ¿Hook era bueno en la cama?_

Las mujeres siguieron con las preguntas, en algunas se reían pero en otras se quedaban en silencio procesando la respuesta que habían oído.

-_Esta es tu última pregunta Emma, no la desperdicies_\- Dijo Regina.

-De acuerdo- Contesto la rubia mientras se golpeaba la barbilla con un dedo- Si Daniel, Graham, ni Robin fueron tú final feliz ¿Quién crees que sea el hombre que el autor tenga destinado para ti?

Regina intento pensar en una mentira, pero el hechizo que había lanzado sobre ellas se lo impedía, por un momento se puso nerviosa pero respiro profundamente y trato de responder sin dar mucha información.

-_No creo que un hombre sea lo que el autor tiene destinado para mí, digo seguro Henry es parte de mi final feliz, pero estoy segura que hay otro planes para mi corazón._

-¡Wow! ¿Tienes alguna persona en mente?- Volvió a preguntar Emma.

-_Esas son dos preguntas señorita Swan, ahora es mi turno… ¿Qué es lo que te provoco?_

-Me intimidas, me pones nerviosa, mis piernas tiemblan y mi corazón se acelera cuando te acercas a mi…además esa cicatriz ¡Joder! Esa cicatriz me pone al cien- Dijo rápidamente Emma cubriéndose la boca cuando termino de hablar.

-Con eso es suficiente- Gruño Regina y elimino el espacio que la separaba de Emma y junto sus labios para unirse en un beso lleno de deseo.

**Despues de muchos días aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Espero les siga gustando.**

**Si tienen dudas, sugerencias, propuestas indecorosas o bien amenazas de muerte las pueden dejar aqui abajo en un sensual REVIEW.**

**Siempre es un placer leer sus comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

**NOTA: Las letras en **_**cursiva**_** son los diálogos de Regina y Emma del futuro.**

-_Con eso es suficiente_\- Gruño Regina y elimino el espacio que la separaba de Emma y junto sus labios para unirse en un beso lleno de deseo.

La morena deslizo su lengua por los labios de la rubia y empezó a mover sus manos por aquella parte del cuello que sabía que prendía a su mujer.

-Por dios Regina- Dijo entre jadeos la sheriff- Esto está mal.

_-¿En serio crees eso?_

-Por supuesto que no- Contesto Emma con la sinceridad que el hechizo provocaba.

-_Dime algo Emma Swan ¿Te gusto?-_ Preguntó la mujer del futuro sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-No estoy segura, pero parece que si- Susurro la joven rubia con la mirada baja.

Regina sonrió por aquella revelación, pues aunque en el futuro ella sabía que terminaba con Emma le agradó enterarse que la rubia tenía sentimientos desde tiempo atrás.

-_Hagamos algo Emma, pasemos este día juntas y mañana me trataras como si este beso no hubiera pasado…_

La rubia se tensó al escuchar esas duras palabras y Regina notó que no había entendido bien el mensaje.

-_No me mal interpretes querida, me refiero a que quiero ser… ¿Seducida?, quiero que me enamores, que te cueste trabajo ¿Me explico?-_Agrego la Alcaldesa con dulzura.

-Creo que eso tiene sentido, podría intentarlo- Contestó Emma con una sonrisa tímida y un encogimiento de hombros.

-_El tiempo se pasa volando contigo, ya es hora de ir por Henry. _

Ambas mujeres salieron de la estación en el escarabajo amarillo de Emma y se dirigieron al colegio principal de Storybrook, donde se encontraba la Regina del presente platicando animadamente con la Emma del futuro.

-En serio querida, debes dormir más horas si no quieres que esas arrugas aumenten- Le dijo la alcaldesa con notable burla.

-_No estoy tan arrugada, además estoy segura que en diez años tú no podrás librarte de las arrugas_\- Respondió Emma con diversión.

-Hablo en serio sheriff Swan, hoy se ve demasiado cansada.

-_Creo que tienes razón, si quieres podríamos dejar la mudanza para otro día Regi… Regina quise decir_\- Soltó una Emma que a pesar de los años seguía siendo algo torpe.

-¿Y Henry?- Preguntó la morena sin prestar mucha atención al error de su amiga.

Emma saco su móvil y fingió que escribía un mensaje.

-_Listo_\- Dijo mientras guardaba su celular- _Le dije que lo veía en la cena porque tú y yo pasaríamos una tarde juntas… ya sabes… como ¿amigas? _

A la alcaldesa del presente le pareció rara la invitación de Emma pero evitó que sus dudas estropearan lo que al parecer sería su primer día con una amiga de verdad.

Regina asintió y le indicó a Emma con un movimiento de manos que se subiera a su mercedes.

-Y bien ¿A dónde vamos?- Cuestionó Regina con las manos en el volante.

-_Tomemos un descanso en las montañas del norte._

Y así fue, las mujeres viajaron en un silencio cómodo hasta las frescas montañas que rodeaban al pequeño pueblecillo.

Cuando llegaron estacionaron el auto y caminaron los pocos kilómetros que eran necesarios para llegar a la cima, una vez que estuvieron en lo alto de la montaña Emma hizo un movimiento de mano que trajo una nube blanca.

-¿Has estado practicando?- Preguntó Regina con curiosidad al ver los dos camastros que aparecieron.

-_Ammm sip, aunque aún no se muchas cosas, por ejemplo… ¿aparecer un par de tragos y una buen sándwich?- _Contestó Emma del futuro con su típica mirada divertida.

La alcaldesa del presente entendió la indirecta, sonrió e hizo aparecer una botella de sidra de manzana junto con dos vasos y un par de sándwiches de mortadela.

-_A eso me refería su majestad._

Las mujeres se sirvieron un poco de sidra, tomaron su emparedado y se acostaron en los camastros a tomar los suaves rayos del sol.

_-¿En serio me veo muy vieja?-_ Preguntó la rubia con la boca llena.

-Vieja no, solo cansada… hablaba en serio cuando te sugerí dormir más- Contestó Regina mirando hacía el horizonte.

_-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-_ Volvió a preguntar la rubia después de darle un buen trago a su vaso- _Nunca me imaginé que en un futuro tú y yo podríamos terminar juntas._

-¿Juntas?- Cuestionó la morena que conforme pasaban los minutos todo le empezaba a parecer demasiado extraño.

-_Si juntas… como amigas_\- Se corrigió Emma con el ceño fruncido lo que provocaba que una de sus arrugas se notara más.

-Ya entiendo- Soltó la morena que pareció conforme con la respuesta de su compañera de comida- Y me alegra que nos llevemos bien, al fin y al cabo esto- Dijo señalando a ambas- Es por el bien de Henry.

A la rubia se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar el nombre de su hijo desaparecido pero intentó disimular su dolor pues no quería que todo se tornara más raro.

-_Nunca olvides eso Regina, todo lo que hacemos es por el bien de nuestro hijo._

La morena asintió y le sonrió de esa manera que tanto le gustaba a Emma… ésta no se pudo resistir, corto el poco espacio que las separaba y beso los labios de la mujer que tanto amaba.

-_Tenía que hacerlo, no podía seguir viviendo con las ganas de probar tus labios_\- Soltó la rubia cuando cortó el beso.

Regina se quedó sin poder decir una sola palabra, el beso la había tomado por sorpresa y más aún pues sentía que necesitaba volver a besar a la madre de su hijo.

-_Di algo al menos_\- Susurro Emma mirando fijamente a una confundida Regina.

La alcaldesa movió la boca pero a pesar de eso ningún ruido salió de ella, se pasó una mano nerviosa por su melena oscura y después de soltar un suspiro de resignación volvió a unir sus labios con los de la rubia.

-_Sabía que no le era tan indiferente su majestad_\- Soltó Emma después de varios minutos de dulces besos- _Ahora por favor no levantes un muro entre nosotras, deja que las cosas se den ¿Estás de acuerdo?_

-¿Qué va a pasar con tu pirata?- Preguntó Regina sin dejar de mirar a su nueva adicción.

_-¿Hook?... Cierto sigo aún con él_\- Dijo Emma mientras dibujaba círculos en la mano de la morena- _Pues sencillo, hablaré con él y le diré que estoy enamorada de alguien más… créeme él lo va a entender y seguro se consigue alguien más, no lo sé, tal vez Tinkerbell resulta ser su amor verdadero._

Regina soltó una carcajada al escuchar los disparates de Emma, pero lo que ella no sabía era que en realidad el final feliz de Hook era la pequeña hada.

-No creo que eso pase querida, ¿Tinker y el sucio pirata? ¿En serio?

_-No subestimes el poder del autor Regina, sus ideas sobrepasan nuestros deseos… créeme._

-De acuerdo, supongamos que así tienen que ser las cosas, ¿Qué procede entre nosotras?- Contestó Regina con un tono demasiado escéptico.

_-Usted tranquila alcaldesa Mills, deje que yo me encargue de su corazón_\- Dijo Emma con la sonrisa heredada de su padre.

.

.

.

-Mamá en serio que bueno que nos vas a ayudar con la mudanza- Dijo Henry con su voz de adolescente.

La Regina del futuro no pudo evitar abrazar a su hijo con tanta fuerza dejando un poco confundidos al muchacho y a la rubia que los miraba muy atenta.

-¿Estas llorando?- Le preguntó Emma.

-_Sí, lo siento, es solo que verlo tan bien me pone un poco sensible-_ Contestó la morena mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Tranquila ma, parece como si nunca me fueras a volver a ver- Dijo Henry- Y sabes que eso no va a pasar, yo siempre voy a estar aquí para cuidar a mis dos madres.

Regina al escuchar esas palabras no pudo controlar el llanto y volvió a abrazar a su hijo.

-_En serio lo siento tanto, estoy en unos días difíciles y no controlo mis emociones-_ Dijo como excusa la alcaldesa, aunque en realidad gracias al hechizo que aún tenía en parte era verdad.

-Ya entiendo- Soltó la rubia suponiendo que se trataba del periodo de su nueva conquista- No te preocupes, suele pasar.

Regina se secó las mejillas y tomo la mano de su hijo.

-_¿Nos vamos? Esa mudanza no se hará sola- _Dijo la madura morena recuperando toda la elegancia que la caracteriza no solo en el presente sino en el futuro.

Los Swan-Mills caminaron hacia el escarabajo amarillo de Emma pero fueron detenidos antes de que pudieran arrancar.

-Amor, pensé que hoy podríamos cenar juntos- Dijo Killian desde afuera del auto.

-_Es una buena idea pirata_\- Contestó Regina en lugar de Emma- _Por lo que sé, Emma tiene algo que decirte. _

La rubia se sintió un poco incómoda y solo se limitó a asentir.

-Perfecto amor, te veo a las diez en casa de tus padres- Soltó Killian con su tono seductor.

-En Granny´s mejor- Susurro Emma.

Killian aceptó y con un rápido beso se despidieron.

-¿Qué es lo que le tienes que decir a Hook?- Pregunto Henry desde atrás.

-Voy a terminar con él ¿Te parece bien chico?- Contestó Emma mirando de reojo a Regina que solo fruncía los labios.

-Me cae bien y creo que a ti también, no entiendo porque lo quieres terminar- Dijo el adolescente.

-_Por mi Henry…Emma va a romper con el sucio pirata por mí- _Habló Regina provocando que Emma diera un enfrenón.

-¿Es en serio Ma?

-Si chico- Contestó Emma con sinceridad gracias al hechizo- Tu mamá y yo lo vamos a intentar.

-Lo sabía, sabía que nuestro final feliz era ser una familia nosotros tres- Soltó el muchacho con emoción en sus palabras.

-_Así es Henry, es más prométeme algo desde ahorita_\- Dijo Regina recordando algo que en el futuro le había provocado varios enojos- _Cuando crezcas y tengas hijos no los llames como Emma te dice._

Los tres estallaron en carcajadas pero lo que no sabían era que Regina hablaba en serio, la ex Reina malvada no quería que sus nietos recién nacidos vivieran con el nombre de personajes de _Marvel_.

**Nuevamente aquí estoy con otra actualización, yo sé que ha pasado casi un mes desde que les di un capítulo de esta historia pero bueno quienes siguen mis Fics sabrán que tuve un problema con mi laptop. **

**Si es la primera vez que lees este Fic solo me queda decirte BIENVENIDA y si ya eres seguidora de mi historia pues a ti te digo GRACIAS POR SEGUIR.**

**Saben que para mí es una verdadera delicia leer sus comentarios así es que si son buenas lectoras y todas comentan les daré el siguiente capítulo antes del Domingo.**

**Por último si me van a escribir un review dejen en un "Posdata" las respuestas de estas preguntas: ¿Has leído algún otro fic mío? ¿Cuál? **

**No olviden que los Reviews son la forma en la que ustedes las lectoras nos pagan a las que escribimos para ustedes. Y se los agradecemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

**NOTA: Las letras en **_**cursiva**_** son los diálogos de Regina y Emma del futuro.**

Los tres estallaron en carcajadas pero lo que no sabían era que Regina hablaba en serio, la ex Reina malvada no quería que sus nietos recién nacidos vivieran con el nombre de personajes de _Marvel_.

-De acuerdo mamá, lo prometo- Contestó Henry- Aunque no debes preocuparte por esas cosas, aún falta mucho tiempo para que eso pase.

-_El futuro te alcanza cuando menos lo esperas cariño_\- Susurro Regina justo cuando llegaron al nuevo departamento de Emma y Henry.

-Bueno pues manos a la obra, terminemos pronto para comer- Dijo Emma animadamente.

Y así fue, con un poco de magia pudieron teletransportar todas las cosas que tenían y algunas horas después terminaron de acomodar la ropa y los artículos que tenían.

-Debemos comprar algunos muebles- Propuso Henry que estaba sentado sobre una cubeta.

Regina sonrió y envolvió el departamento entero en una nube morada, cuando el humo oscuro se disipó Henry y Emma se quedaron sorprendidos al ver su nuevo hogar lleno de muebles modernos.

-Wow mamá, muchas gracias- Dijo Henry corriendo a su habitación donde había una enorme pantalla y un Xbox.

-Gracias Regina- Soltó Emma mientras tomaba por la cintura a la morena- Fue un bonito detalle.

-_Tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida_.

-¿Bienvenida a dónde?- Pregunto Emma muy cerca de los labios carnosos de Regina.

-_A mi vida señorita Swan_\- Contestó la Regina del futuro al mismo tiempo que cortaba las distancias y unía su boca con la del amor de su vida.

La tarde pasó y después de comer un par de pizzas Henry se fue a terminar la tarea dejando solas a sus dos madres.

-_Debo irme, tienes que arreglarte para salir a cenar con el pirata_\- Dijo Regina sin poder ocultar sus celos.

En ese momento le entró una llamada al celular y con una disculpa se levantó a contestar.

-_Cariño besé a tu yo del pasado_\- Dijo Emma al otro lado del teléfono.

-_No te preocupes, yo hice lo mismo y no solo eso también logré que hoy mismo termines con Killian- _Contestó Regina con un susurro casi inaudible.

_-Perfecto, pero lo correcto sería que yo fuera la que le dijera no mi otra yo… ¿me entiendes?_

_-Creo que tienes razón, entonces querida prepárate por que hoy tienes una cita a las diez en Granny´s._

Emma contestó afirmativamente y cortó la llamada.

_-¿Querida te apetece un trago?-_ Preguntó Regina con un nuevo plan en mente.

-Seguro, si quieres puedo ir a la vinatería por una botella de ¿Ron?

-_Me va más el whisky._

La rubia tomó las llaves de su auto y salió en busca de la botella.

Mientras tanto Regina entró a la habitación de Henry y se sentó a lado de su hijo.

-La abuela dice que muy pronto sabremos del autor, ella dice que lo presiente- Dijo Henry con una sonrisa.

-_¿Llevamos mucho tiempo buscándolo_?- Preguntó Regina para recordar un poco.

-Desde antes de que Elsa y Ana regresaran a Arendelle- Contestó el muchacho- Llevamos aproximadamente un año y medio.

-_Y saber que todo el asunto del Autor es lo que nos va a dar más problemas en el futuro_\- Soltó rápidamente Regina sin notar lo que había dicho.

-¿A qué te refieres ma?

-No tengo idea cariño- Dijo casi como instinto- Pero de algo estoy segura y es que tú eres el…

En ese momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió y Emma entró con una pequeña botella del mejor whisky que se podría encontrar en el pueblo.

-No beban mucho señoras- Dijo Henry cuando su madre salió a la sala principal.

Ahí se encontraba la rubia sirviendo dos vasos, le pasó uno a Regina y chocaron los cristales antes de beber del fuerte líquido color ámbar.

-No sé qué es lo que le voy a decir a Killian.

-_Yo creo que el ya sospecha, probablemente ni siquiera sea necesario que le digas algo_\- Dijo Regina encogiendo los hombros.

-Se merece una explicación, no puedo abandonarlo de la noche a la mañana ¿no crees?

-_Lo que yo creo es que debes dejar que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar, no se trata de forzar destinos_\- Contestó la morena aún con rastros del hechizo de sinceridad.

Emma asintió y de un solo trago se terminó su bebida, Regina la imitó y fue ella la que se levantó ahora a servir más.

-¿Quieres hielos?- Preguntó la morena desde la cocina.

-Si por favor.

Regina puso un par de hielos en los vasos, sirvió más alcohol y con un movimiento de manos encantó el trago de Emma.

-Por nuestro final feliz- dijo Regina antes de dar un pequeño sorbo.

Emma bebió un trago más grande y en automático empezó a sentir mucho sueño, unos minutos después cayó totalmente dormida en las piernas de Regina.

La morena le acarició su rubia melena y como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo siguió bebiendo de su vaso, una hora más tarde le pidió ayuda a Henry para cargar a su madre y acomodarla en su nueva cama.

-Mamá nunca bebe de más- Dijo el muchacho mientras ponía a la rubia sobre el colchón.

-_Debió ser el cansancio combinado con el whisky_\- Contestó Regina- _Ahora cariño no la despiertes hasta mañana._

-Pero tiene la cena con Killian.

-_No te preocupes, Emma le mando un mensaje para cancelarle_\- Mintió la morena al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta que el hechizo de sinceridad solo funcionaba cuando hablaba con Emma.

-De acuerdo mamá, dejaré que duerma hasta mañana.

-_Buen niño, ahora me tengo que ir, deje algunos asuntos pendientes, te veo luego hijito- _Dijo Regina como despedida, le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y con mucho dolor se fue hacia su mausoleo.

Ahí se encontraba Emma recién bañada envuelta en una toalla roja.

_-¿Cómo se te ocurrió poner un baño en tu escondite_?- Preguntó la rubia al sentir la presencia de su esposa.

-_Es un escondite, se supone que debe estar preparado para cualquier cosa_\- Contestó Regina.

La morena abrazó a Emma y la besó como si llevaran años separadas.

-_Hueles a engaño… Hueles a… ¿mi_?- Gruño la rubia con diversión.

-_No es engaño si beso a mi esposa… aunque aún no sea mi esposa en esta época- _Dijo Regina sin dejar de besar el cuello de Emma.

-_Buen punto señora Mills._

Ambas mujeres sintieron un fuerte deseo de estar juntas, sus entrepiernas vibraban con cada beso y sus corazones se aceleraban al sentir la respiración de la otra.

Regina como siempre fue la primera en tomar el control, quitó la toalla que cubría a Emma y la tocó como solo ella sabía.

-_Tienes una cita hoy con tu ex pareja y no sabes cómo me enoja eso_\- Gruño la morena en la oreja de Emma- _Así es que hagamos que no se te olvide que eres mía._

Con deseo y delicadeza acostó a la rubia sobre el sillón que había en el mausoleo, le acomodo el cabello húmedo y beso desde las piernas hasta los pechos de la rubia, limpio cada gota de agua que quedaba en su cuerpo y con un movimiento rápido se hundió dentro de su mujer.

-¿_Besaras al pirata apestoso_?- Preguntó Regina con voz grave.

-_Tal vez_\- Contesto Emma con los ojos cerrados.

-¿_Me está provocando señora Mills_?

-_Tal vez _\- Volvió a contestar Emma con un jadeo.

-_Siempre tan elocuente nena_\- Dijo Regina empezando a aumentar la velocidad de sus dedos.

No fue necesario mucho tiempo para que la rubia llegara al orgasmo, su deseo era tanto que en cuanto sintió los largos dedos de su morena se dejó llevar por todo el placer que le producían.

-_Estar en el pasado te pone muy sensible Emma_\- Soltó Regina con una media sonrisa.

-_Y a ti estar en el pasado te vuelve muy arrogante… me corrijo también en el futuro lo eres_\- Susurro la rubia mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-_Vístete, tienes una cita en un rato_\- Contestó Regina con una divertida mirada.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Mills se encontraba Regina del presente caminando de un lado a otro, no sabía porque pero tenía una sensación de que algo no marchaba bien, probablemente era por los besos que unas horas antes se había dado con Emma, pero descartó la idea rápidamente, luego pensó en la apariencia de la rubia y fue ahí cuando todo empezó a tener sentido.

-Emma lucía mayor- Susurro Regina para sí.

La morena cerró los ojos para recordar aquellas arrugas que Emma mostraba en la tarde, casi como instinto se tocó los labios y sonrió. Muy dentro de ella deseaba que eso no fuera un engaño o una trampa de algún enemigo para prohibirle su final feliz.

-Debo verla- Dijo Regina al mismo tiempo que tomaba las llaves de su mercedes y salía en dirección al nuevo departamento de la rubia y su hijo.

-Hola mamá ¿pasa algo?- Preguntó Henry cuando vio a su madre adoptiva frente a la puerta.

-Cariño necesito hablar con Emma ¿esta?- Contestó Regina sintiéndose un poco incómoda.

-Si está pero sigue dormida ma, no se ha despertado desde en la tarde- Soltó Henry con cara de confusión.

-Debo contratar a un sheriff menos flojo- Dijo Regina haciendo que su hijo se riera.

-¿Quieres pasar y cenar conmigo? No creo que mamá se despierte después de esos tragos.

La morena no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al escuchar lo que su hijo había dicho, es verdad que en su picnic en las montañas habían tomado un par de tragos pero no creyó que eso tumbara a la pobre rubia.

-Me encantaría cenar contigo.

Regina entro en el departamento y miro con detenimiento cada rincón de aquel lugar, vio los muebles y pensó que Emma tenía un buen gusto para decorar, lo que ella no sabía es que su yo del futuro era quien había puesto esas cosas ahí.

-Me agrada que tú y mamá vayan a darse una oportunidad, creo que harán una buena pareja- Dijo Henry dándole la espalda a su madre mientras cocinaba salchichas fritas.

-¿No te molesta eso?- Preguntó Regina con precaución pues desconocía que su hijo ya sabía de esa relación.

-Para nada, no me lo tomes a mal, pero yo siempre supe que tú eras su final feliz y que ella era el tuyo.

Regina sonrió y soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta estaba guardando, se relajó y disfruto de la cena en compañía de su pequeño hombrecito.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente y como todos los miércoles los Charming llegaron a la cafetería de la abuelita para desayunar con su hija, su nieto y con la Alcaldesa.

-¿Qué tal su primera noche solos?- Preguntó David con sinceridad.

-Fantástica abuelo, el departamento es muy cómodo y en la parte de arriba hay un asador que podemos usar en algún fin de semana.

Regina miraba de reojo a Emma y notaba que no tenía arrugas ni esa mirada de cansancio que ayer traía.

-Nina- Decía el pequeño Neal estirando sus regordetes brazos para que Regina lo cargara.

-Ven aquí principito- Dijo Regina tomando en brazos a quien en un futuro sería su cuñado- ¿Cómo estás?

Neal se sonrojaba cuando Regina le hablaba bonito y se reía tímidamente.

-Hey- Soltó Emma- Ni se te ocurra bajarme a mi chica hombrecito- Agrego con diversión.

Snow escupió el chocolate que estaba bebiendo y se quedó mirando atónita a su hija.

-¿Qué dijiste Emma?- Preguntó Mary

-Bueno… Regina y yo… queremos intentar tener una relación, ya sabes… sentimental- Respondió Emma pausadamente.

-¿Están seguras?- Preguntó David con la misma confusión marcada en su cara.

-Queremos intentarlo, puede o no funcionar pero eso dependerá de nosotras, no de ustedes- Contesto Regina mirando a Blancanieves.

Los encantadores se quedaron callados por un minuto, inclusive el pequeño Neal guardaba silencio, pero fue Henry quien rompió ese incómodo momento.

-La familia crece- Murmuro el muchacho.

-Así es Henry- Aceptó Snow después de unos segundos.

El desayuno continuó y antes de que terminaran un hombre no muy viejo entró a la cafetería y miro a la familia que estaba sentada al fondo.

-¿Alguien aquí se llama Henry?- Preguntó logrando captar la atención de todos en la mesa.

-¿Quién es usted?- Preguntaron Regina y Emma al mismo tiempo.

-El autor por supuesto.

**Señoritas aquí tienen la actualización de esta historia, espero les haya gustado leerla tanto como a mi escribirla. **

**Sé que tarde un poco en subir nuevo capítulo pero… si son buenas niñas y dejan muchos reviews probablemente suba el siguiente mañana mismo. USTEDES DECIDEN.**

**Como saben para mi es una verdadera delicia leer sus comentarios, saber que esperan de esta historia, etc… Así es que aceptó sugerencias, reclamos, preguntas, notas suicidas, plegarias y hasta propuestas indecorosas (hahahaha broma) **

**Nos leemos muy pronto nenas. **


	5. Chapter 5

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

**NOTA: Las letras en **_**cursiva**_** son los diálogos de Regina y Emma del futuro.**

-¿Quién es usted?- Preguntaron Regina y Emma al mismo tiempo.

-El autor por supuesto.

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio, menos Henry que no podía ocultar su enorme sonrisa.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?- Preguntó emocionado.

-Supongo que tú has de ser Henry Daniel Mills- Dijo el hombre mientras tomaba una silla vacía y se sentaba- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, siempre he estado aquí, es solo que bueno… digamos que estaba preparándote.

-¿Preparándolo para qué?- Pregunto Regina con una mirada dura.

-Para sustituirme claro, o ¿acaso crees que el autor es eterno?- Contestó el hombre sonriendo de lado- Ahora si me permiten necesito que el muchacho vaya conmigo ahora mismo.

Emma frunció el ceño y miro con cautela al supuesto autor, su súper poder no mentía sin embargo parecía que aquel personaje sí.

-Él no puede ir a ningún lado, por lo menos hoy no- Dijo la rubia logrando captar la atención de todos en la mesa.

Regina la miraba fijamente y sonrió al descubrir que Emma sentía la misma desconfianza que ella.

-Bueno si tienen cosas que hacer puedo esperar, te veo el viernes saliendo de clases muchacho- Dijo y salió de la cafetería.

-Ese hombre miente- Soltó Emma sin rodeos- Lo sé.

-¡Mamá es el autor! Lo hemos buscado tanto tiempo y ahora se presenta ante nosotros- Dijo Henry con euforia.

-Emma tiene razón cariño, hay algo en él que no me termina de convencer- Agrego Regina provocando que Henry se enfadara y se cruzara de brazos.

-Él quiere que yo sea el nuevo autor y si así pasa yo les daré el verdadero final feliz a todos los que lo merecen- Gruño el muchacho.

-No hay que pelear- Comentó Mary Margaret- Mejor vámonos a la escuela ya Henry.

-Yo iré a la estación, te espero ahí Emma- Dijo David saliendo junto con su esposa, su hijo y su nieto.

-Algo no me gusta en todo esto- Confesó la rubia mientras le tomaba la mano a Regina y dibujaba pequeños círculos-¿Crees que quiera hacerle daño a Henry?

-Si valora su vida más le vale que no toque a nuestro hijo- Contestó Regina con su voz de Reina malvada.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el mausoleo estaban las mujeres del futuro desayunando tranquilamente.

-_Estaba pensando que si estamos apresurando las cosas entre nuestras yo del pasado seguramente también estamos apresurando otros sucesos_\- Dijo Emma con la boca llena de cereal.

-_Si lo mismo estaba pensando_\- Confesó Regina- _Será mejor que empecemos a prepararnos para el encuentro con nuestras antepasadas._

-_Henry fue muy ingenioso al escribir este viaje al pasado antes de… bueno… ya sabes_\- Comentó la rubia sin atreverse a hablar más.

-_Es una pena que hayamos tardado tanto en unirnos para poder rescatarlo_.

-_Bueno mi querida alcaldesa, para eso estamos aquí y sin temor a equivocarme puedo decirle que su yo del pasado ya está empezando a enamorarse di mi fabulosa yo_\- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa burlona.

Ambas mujeres se rieron y continuaron con su desayuno.

.

.

.

-Sabía que encontrarías la forma de venir hasta mi- Dijo el supuesto autor cuando Henry entro a su casa.

-Me escapé del colegio, no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que mi abuela se dé cuenta y le avise a mis madres.

-Lo sé, así es que te contaré un historia rápida para que te puedas ir.

Henry se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente al hombre y asintió para que éste empezara.

-El trabajo de ser autor probablemente sea uno de los más difíciles y más ambiciosos, tienes el poder de hacer que los demás actúen como tú quieres y eres el dueño de sus destinos- Dijo y encendió un cigarrillo- Si aceptas el trabajo tendrás que hacer muchos sacrificios Henry.

-¿Qué clase de sacrificios?- Preguntó el muchacho.

-No lo sé, abandonar tu casa, matar a algún amigo porque es lo mejor para la historia o hasta sacrificar tu propia libertad- Contestó el autor con un movimiento de manos para restarle importancia a lo que había dicho.

-Eso suena a ser un villano- Murmuro Henry- Pero supongo que puedo practicar y cambiar las reglas.

-Nada de cambiar las reglas mi querido príncipe, las cosas son así y si quieres ser el nuevo autor debes aceptar y firmar este contrato que nada tiene que ver con los que tu abuelo hace.

Henry suspiró y firmo con la pluma de tinta mágica que el autor le ofreció.

-Perfecto, después de esto no hay vuelta atrás, tu alma le pertenece al libro y el libro te pertenece a ti, recuerda lo de los sacrificios para que cuando sea el momento de hacer uno no te vayas a negar- Dijo el hombre y apago su cigarro.

-¿Cuándo empiezo a escribir?- Preguntó Henry ansioso.

-El viernes te espero aquí para enseñarte la técnica de la escritura mágica.

.

.

.

-_Debemos tener un último encuentro antes de contarles toda la verdad juntas_\- Sugirió Regina.

-_Puedo pasar a tu oficina hoy y tú a la comisaría, hablamos un poco y les empezamos a plantear la situación._

-_De acuerdo, pero aun no cuentes que venimos del futuro, eso lo haremos cuando nuestras yo del pasado estén preparadas_\- Dijo la morena tomando de la mano a su mujer y saliendo del mausoleo.

Caminaron por las calles sin soltarse la mano provocando que más de un ciudadano las volteara a ver, ellas no se preocuparon pues sabían que en un tiempo se acostumbrarían. Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca se besaron y se dirigieron cada una al edificio correspondiente.

-Adelante- dijo Regina desde su oficina.

-_Señora alcaldesa_\- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa que hacía que una arruga se marcara en su mejilla.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para la morena que empezaba a tener dudas, le indicó que se sentara y espero a que la rubia empezara a hablar.

-_Tengo una pregunta para ti ¿Si nuestra relación hubiera sido forzada te enojarías?-_ Soltó Emma.

-Supongo que sí, aunque me gustaría saber por qué- Contestó Regina sin emoción alguna- ¿A qué viene la pregunta Emma?

-_Bueno es que esto_\- Dijo señalando a ambas- _Ha sido muy rápido y no quiero que pienses que no me interesas porque créeme que va a llegar un punto en el que mi mundo gire únicamente por ti._

-Hablas como si supieras lo que va a pasar en el futuro- Dijo la morena con una sonrisa por las palabras de la rubia.

-_Te sorprenderías con todo lo que se del futuro._

_._

_._

_._

-¿_Crees en los viajes en el tiempo?_ –Pregunto Regina del otro lado del escritorio.

-Te recuerdo que tuve uno al pasado hace casi dos años- Contestó la rubia con una sonrisa- ¿pero por qué lo preguntas?

-_Tú sabes que esos viajes sirven para arreglar cosas en el futuro_…

-O estropearlas también.

-_Claro, pero digamos que casi siempre la intención es solucionarlas ¿no?_

_-_Supongo, pero por lo que se es casi imposible hacer un viaje en el tiempo.

-_Nada es imposible para el autor Emma._

-Sí, hablando del autor ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos con él?

-_No sé a qué te refieres_\- Contestó Regina con el ceño fruncido- _Aun no lo encontramos ¿o sí?_

-¿Qué te pasa Regina? Esta mañana se presentó buscando a Henry ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

-_Mierda_\- Murmuro la morena- _Claro que no lo he olvidado, es solo que él no es el autor._

-Bueno eso tu y yo ya lo sabemos, pero Henry no y tengo miedo de que tenga un arranque y haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir.

-_Él no es el autor… es Walt su fiel seguidor_\- Soltó Regina inconscientemente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-_Solo lo se Emma y créeme que Henry corre un gran peligro así es que por favor no dejes que firme algo, me tengo que ir- _Dijo la morena y salió de la comisaría.

Tomo su teléfono y le marco a su esposa.

-_Walt está aquí y ya habló con Henry_\- Dijo Regina antes de que Emma hablara.

-_Las cosas se adelantaron muchos años, a este paso Henry quedara atrapado en unos días y ni siquiera podrá conocer a Vanesa… y los gemelos van…_

_-Nuestros nietos van a desaparecer al igual que nuestro hijo. _

**¡Wow! Pues ya saben quién es el próximo autor y no solo eso, ya saben lo que le paso en el futuro ¿Se imaginaban algo así? **

**Como lo prometí, no tarde casi nada en actualizar, así es que si siguen siendo buenas lectoras y me dejan sus bellos y delicados REVIEWS yo les seguiré dando más de esta historia.**

**Como saben a mí me gusta saber más de ustedes, pero muchas me han dicho que no saben nada de mi así es que aquí les va un dato curioso de su Escritora: Mi amor platónico de televisión es Alex Vause de OITNB ¿Cuál es el tuyo?**

**Nos leemos pronto. Besos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

**NOTA: Las letras en **_**cursiva**_** son los diálogos de Regina y Emma del futuro.**

-_Las cosas se adelantaron muchos años, a este paso Henry quedara atrapado en unos días y ni siquiera podrá conocer a Vanesa… y los gemelos van…_

_-Nuestros nietos van a desaparecer al igual que nuestro hijo. _

La Regina del futuro colgó su celular y caminó hasta el mausoleo, cuando llegó se dejó caer en su sofá y cerró los ojos cayendo automáticamente en un sueño lleno de recuerdos.

***SUEÑO FLASH BACK***

-Mamá debes creer en mi- Decía Henry con su voz de hombre- Es la única forma para que todo salga bien.

-Mi final feliz no puede ser Emma- Contestó Regina con una risa burlona- Entiendo que seas el autor, pero me niego a creer que ella sea mi amor verdadero.

-Si no lo aceptas no puedo hacer nada- Dijo Henry con desilusión- Pero no importa, aun así tengo un plan B para salir de esta.

-¿Para que necesitas un Plan B?- Pregunto Regina con la duda marcada en su rostro- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Para ser autor necesitas hacer sacrificios y al parecer yo estoy a punto de hacer uno- Confesó Henry mientras se rascaba su corta barba de candado.

-Creí que el autor te había dejado su lugar porque era lo correcto.

-Walt me engaño, me hizo firmar un contrato y ahora el libro pide mi captura para poder liberar al otro.

-¿Un autor a cambio de otro?- Pregunto Regina con miedo.

-Antes de quedar encerrado te debo entregar esta hoja, es un viaje en el tiempo, cuando tú y mamá acepten su destino podrán viajar diez años atrás y así prevenirnos sobre esto- Dijo Henry.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Vanesa y tus hijos?- Le pregunto Regina al hombre que tenía en frente.

-Confío en que no tarden mucho en rescatarme- Contestó el joven adulto- Ahora ya es hora, cuida de mis pequeños y no tarden en venir por mi…creo en ustedes-Agregó Henry mientras era absorbido por el libro de cuentos.

-¡Henry Noooooooooo!- Gritó Regina.

***FIN DEL SUEÑO FLASH BACK***

**-**_Amor despierta_\- Dijo Emma sacudiendo por los hombros a su esposa- _Es solo una pesadilla._

-_Henry no me dejes_\- Susurro la morena al mismo tiempo que habría los ojos.

Emma abrazó a Regina y le acaricio el cabello mientras lloraba.

-_No puedo creer que hayamos tardado cinco años en aceptar nuestro destino_\- Murmuraba la morena entre sollozos.

-_Lo importante es que lo hicimos y ahora estamos en el pasado_\- Dijo la rubia.

-_Walt está aquí y ya habló con Henry, no podemos permitir que intercambie la vida de nuestro hijo por la del autor encerrado._

-_Eso no va a pasar cariño, Henry tiene a sus cuatro madres aquí y juntas lo vamos a rescatar_\- Le dijo Emma en el oído provocando que su mujer se tranquilizara.

.

.

.

El jueves llegó y las mujeres del presente tuvieron un presentimiento de que algo estaba ocurriendo, cada una desde su casa tuvo una sensación extraña que fue acompañada por un escalofrío.

Regina se acomodó en su cama y tomo el teléfono que tenía a un lado.

-Lo he sentido- Dijo Emma sin ni siquiera permitir que la morena hablara.

-Es como si alguien nos estuviera vigilando- Agrego Regina con cautela- Siento una fuerte magia pero me es muy conocida, es como si… como si fuera nuestra magia.

-Lo sé, lo mismo siento- Contestó Emma- Es nuestra magia pero ¿Junta?

-Necesitamos vernos

-Henry se fue al colegio ¿Quieres desayunar aquí conmigo?- Preguntó Emma con un poco de pena.

Regina sonrió sobre el teléfono, se vistió con un movimiento de mano y se teletransportó en su nube morada.

-Si quiero desayunar contigo Swan- Contestó Regina.

Emma que estaba tumbada en su cama con apenas una camiseta cubriéndola se quedó mirando a la imponente mujer que tenía en frente.

-Me alegra su puntualidad majestad.

Ambas se rieron y salieron hacia la cocina, empezaron a preparar huevos, tocino y jugo de naranja, acomodaron la mesa y se sentaron cuando todo estuvo listo.

-¿Esperamos a alguien?- Preguntó Regina cuando el timbre del departamento sonó.

-A nadie, deja voy a ver quién es.

Emma se levantó y camino para abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo se quedó con la boca abierta al mirar a las mujeres que estaban paradas en su departamento.

_-¿Podemos pasar_?- Preguntó Regina del futuro con el ceño fruncido.

-_Di algo al menos_\- Agrego Emma con esa sonrisa que hacía que una arruga se pronunciara en su rostro.

La Emma del presente no contestó y solo se limitó a moverse para que aquellas extrañas pasaran.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Gritó la alcaldesa del presente al mirarse diez años más vieja.

-¿_Tan mal nos vemos_?- Pregunto su otra yo con una media sonrisa.

-No entiendo nada- Por fin dijo la sheriff.

-_Tranquila, no somos enemigas- _Dijo su yo del futuro_\- Al contrario, venimos para ayudarlas a proteger a…_

-Henry- Apuntó la morena del presente.

-_Así es Regina_\- Dijo Regina- _El hombre que se presentó ante ustedes es Walt y busca intercambiar a nuestro hijo en lugar del autor._

-¿Por qué quiere hacer eso?- Pregunto Emma.

-_Porque Henry es el nuevo autor y él a diferencia del que está encerrado es realmente justo con los finales felices_\- Le contestó su otra yo.

-¿Cómo lograron el viaje al pasado?- Pregunto Regina con cara de no entender mucho.

-_Henry escribió el viaje, la única condición para poder hacerlo era aceptar nuestro final feliz-_ Contestó la morena con mayor edad_\- Es por eso que nosotras les ayudamos a apresurar las cosas._

-¿_Contamos con ustedes para salvar a Henry_?- Preguntó Emma.

-Si- Murmuraron las mujeres del presente.

-_De acuerdo, el plan es el siguiente_\- Dijo la alcaldesa mayor- _Henry no puede tener contacto con Walt, si lo hace no solo habrá complicado las cosas sino que no podrá ser el autor en un futuro y nosotras y lo que conocemos desaparecerá. _

-¿Cómo va a llegar a ser autor Henry?- Cuestionó la sheriff joven.

-_El aprendiz debe ser quien lo nombre, pero eso no va a ser posible si nuestro hijo está atrapado en un libro_\- Contesto la otra rubia.

-Debemos pedirle ayuda a David y a Mary Margaret- Sugirió la salvadora.

-¡_Noo_!-Gritaron las mujeres del futuro- _Nadie debe enterarse de esto ¿Quedo claro?_

-¿Qué hay de Henry, él puede saberlo?- Agregó la rubia.

-_Por el momento será mejor que solo nosotras estemos enteradas-_ Apuntó Regina con autoridad- _En lo que respecta al plan, aun no estamos seguras de como iniciarlo._

-¿_Podemos iniciar con un desayuno_?- Suplicó Emma del futuro- _Muero de hambre_.

-Si, por favor desayunemos y después sigamos siendo héroes- Agrego Emma del presente.

Las morenas se voltearon a ver y con un una sonrisa de resignación aceptaron y se unieron a la mesa.

**Sé que es un capitulo muy corto comparado con los anteriores pero quise dejarlo hasta ahí para que no se confundieran de más.**

**Si de por sí creo que el diálogo entre las cuatro mujeres es demasiado enredado jajaja ¿Les costó trabajo leerlo? Me gustaría saber su opinión para ver si sigo con la mecánica de esos diálogos jajaja.**

**En fin, ya saben que entre más comenten más rápido actualizo así es que no olviden dejarme sus bellos REVIEWS.**

**Por ultimo… Si tienen dudas dejen un comentario o un PM… trataré de ayudarlas a seguir el fic. **


	7. Chapter 7

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

**NOTA: Las letras en **_**cursiva**_** son los diálogos de Regina y Emma del futuro.**

**NOTA 2: Lamento la tardanza, en serio les ofrezco una muy sincera disculpa. Los detalles de mi falta de actualizaciones se las doy más abajo (al final del capítulo). **

Las morenas se voltearon a ver y con un una sonrisa de resignación aceptaron y se unieron a la mesa.

Regina del futuro puso en la mesa con un poco de magia una caja de rosquillas y cuatro tazas de chocolate con canela.

-Deberías saber que me va más el café- Repuso la alcaldesa del presente.

-_Créeme querida, en unos años vas amar beber esta bomba de azúcar_\- Respondió su otra yo.

-Creo que debemos encontrar al tal Walt y desaparecerlo- Gruño Emma con la boca llena de rosquilla.

-_Nada de cosas malas, tenemos cierta debilidad por la maldad_\- Agrego la rubia del futuro con una mueca.

-No entiendo, con debilidad por la maldad ¿te refieres a debilidad por mí?- Pregunto Regina

-_Se refiere a que Emma es el nuevo os_…- Dijo la otra morena siendo interrumpida por la rubia del futuro.

-_No Regina, no es prudente rebelar eso… aún_\- Murmuro Emma con seriedad.

-De acuerdo, si no quieren contarnos no presionaremos- Apunto la rubia del presente- Enfoquemos nuestra magia en salvar a Henry.

-_Nuestro hijo es muy audaz, hará todo con tal de llegar con Walt_\- Agregó Regina- _Debemos prevenirlo cuanto antes._

-_No estoy segura_\- Dijo Emma del futuro sin quitar el tono serio en su voz.

-Debemos confiar en él, pero prevenirlo no está de más ¿o sí?- Le pregunto su otra yo.

La rubia del futuro frunció el ceño logrando que una arruga se marcara en su frente, se frotó el puente de la nariz y soltó un suspiro.

-_Supongo que tienen razón_\- Murmuro no muy convencida- _Preparemos todo para decirle en la cena._

-Perfecto- Dijo la alcaldesa del presente- ¿Dónde se están quedando ahorita?

-_En el mausoleo_\- Contesto la otra morena.

-¿Cómo puedes dormir bajo la tumba de sus padres?- Pregunto horrorizada la sheriff a su yo del futuro.

-_Bueno, cualquier lugar es perfecto si lo compartimos con ella_\- Contestó Emma con una sonrisa tímida.

-Eso es muy lindo Emma, pero prefiero que se instalen en la mansión- Dijo Regina con tono autoritario.

-Que buena idea, ellas se quedan en tu casa y tu puedes venirte unos días aquí al departamento- Soltó la salvadora con entusiasmo.

Las mujeres del futuro asintieron y agradecieron el buen gesto de la alcaldesa de ese tiempo.

.

.

,

Horas después del desayuno las cuatro mujeres se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas actividades, Regina fue a su oficina, Emma a la comisaría mientras que sus yo del futuro se instalaban en la mansión que tan bien conocían.

-_Nuestro hogar_\- Dijo Emma cuando cruzo la puerta.

-_Es bueno estar en un lugar neutro, ya sabes sin muchos cambios_\- Agrego Regina dirigiéndose al bar para tomar un par de copas.

-_Te he follado ahí_\- Murmuro la rubia mirando hacia el sofá- _Y ahí también_\- Dijo apuntando hacia las escaleras- _Y también te he cogido justo en el lugar donde estas parada ahorita._

-_Emma basta._

-_Sé que te excita recordar esas veces en las que te hice mía._

-_Señorita Swan, su arrogancia no conoce límites_\- Contesto la morena con una ceja arqueada.

-_Te conozco tan bien que estoy segura que ahorita mismo estas mojada._

-_Emma_\- Jadeo Regina al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de su esposa la acorralaba contra la pared.

-_Lo sabía, tu estas siempre tan lista para mí_\- Gruño la rubia en su oreja mientras tocaba su sexo con la mano libre.

Regina cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el tacto tan suave que su mujer le estaba regalando, no reprimió ningún sonido y justo cuando creía que iba a llegar sintió que la regresaban a la realidad de golpe.

_-¿Por qué te detienes_?- Jadeo la morena

-_Quiero que subas a nuestro cuarto, te quites la ropa y me esperes desnuda sobre la cama… tienes cinco minuto_s- Contestó Emma con la voz ronca y las pupilas dilatadas.

-_Como el oscuro ordene_\- Dijo una Regina con actitud sumisa.

La actitud de Emma no era novedad, incluso era algo le gustaba mucho pues no solo implicaba una buena cogida sino que de esa forma la ayudaba a controlar a Emma la maldad que vivía dentro de ella.

Era casi una rutina, llevaban años teniendo ese tipo de relación Dominante-Sumisa, sin embargo el sexo solo era duro cuando Emma necesitaba sacar la energía "extra" consecuencia de ser el Oscuro.

-_Mierda_\- Gruño la rubia sintiendo toda la magia corriendo por sus venas- _Mierda_\- Volvió a decir mientras estiraba su cuello de un lado a otro.

Se acercó a donde Regina había dejado las copas servidas y se bebió ambas en tiempo record, gruño al sentir el alcohol entrar en su sistema y con una sonrisa malvada giro su mano para envolverse en una nube azul y vestirse con la ropa que se le asigno en el momento de convertirse en el ser mágico más poderoso.

Subió las escaleras con disimulada tranquilidad, abrió la puerta de aquel cuarto que tan bien conocía y sonrió al ver a Regina hincada sobre la cama.

-Justo lo que estaba esperando, una reina desnuda sobre mi cama- Dijo suavemente.

Se acercó a la cama y con un movimiento de manos hizo aparecer unas esposas de metal.

-_No vas a necesitar de estas_\- Dijo Emma mientras inmovilizaba las manos de la morena- _Y tampoco tienes permitido verme así es que tienes dos opciones o te vendo los ojos o intentas no abrirlos mientras te cojo. Habla._

-_Sin venda_\- Murmuro Regina- _Sin venda, oscuro_.

-_Si se te ocurre abrir los ojos te castigare._

Regina respingó y sonrió internamente, le gustaban los castigos de Emma, eran sensuales, eróticos, dolorosos y a la vez placenteros… justo como su relación.

Emma tomo las manos esposadas de su morena y se las coloco por encima de la cabeza, con la ayuda de sus dedos le cerro los párpados y poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar al sexo húmedo de Regina.

-_Eres mía_\- Gruño la rubia antes de enterrar su rostro en aquel lugar.

Con la ayuda de su lengua atacó el clítoris hinchado de la morena, mientras que sus dedos parecían tener vida propia dentro del sexo de su mujer, se movían a placer provocando en Regina miles de sensaciones.

-_Aun no su majestad_\- Dijo burlonamente Emma cuando noto que el orgasmo de su mujer estaba por llegar- _Aun no tiene permitido correrse._

Regina bufó ganándose una fuerte nalgada.

-_Sin quejas_\- Apunto seriamente Emma.

Con demasiada tranquilidad la rubia se fue deshaciendo de toda su ropa provocando en Regina unas inmensas ganas de abrir los ojos.

-Ni se le ocurra su majestad- Dijo la rubia leyendo sus pensamientos.

Regina sonrió y sintió como su mujer pegaba su sexo al de ella.

-Que rico- Dijo Emma moviéndose para sentir el calor que emanaba el centro de la alcaldesa.

Poco a poco aumentaba el ritmo, movía sus caderas en círculos y con la ayuda de sus manos atendía los morenos pezones de Regina.

-Escúchanos- Gruño Emma con sudor en su frente- Escucha como suenan nuestros cuerpos… ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó sin dejar de moverse.

Regina estaba tan inmersa en el placer que no encontró palabras para contestar.

-¡¿Te gusta?!- Volvió a preguntar la rubia pero ahora con una fuerte palmada en el culo de la morena.

-_Mucho_\- Gritó Regina con los ojos apretados dejándose llevar por el intenso orgasmo.

Emma no dejo de moverse y unos minutos después se corrió sobre Regina.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio recuperando el aliento. Regina miraba atenta el rostro de Emma que estaba a lado suyo, esperaba que aquel polvo hubiera sido suficiente para calmar toda esa energía que emanaba de ella, la amaba tanto que solo por ella se permitía dominar, solo por Emma era capaz de olvidar toda esa necesidad de control.

-_Vamos Emma… mírame_\- Suplicó Regina en un susurro.

La rubia hizo una mueca y lentamente abrió los ojos.

-_Tus ojos son claros de nuevo-_ Dijo la alcaldesa con una sincera sonrisa al notar que su pupila ya no estaba dilatada.

_-¿Estuvo muy mal?-_ Preguntó Emma tímidamente.

-_Nunca te dejaría en la oscuridad Emma, además el proceso para traerte de vuelta me encanta._

_-Te amo Regi_

_-Y yo a ti Swan, ahora tomemos un baño._

_._

_._

_._

La hora de la cena había llegado, las cuatro mujeres se encontraban en el departamento de la sheriff del presente esperando ansiosas a que Henry regresara de su consulta con Archie.

-Te ves cansada- Le dijo Emma a su yo del futuro.

-_La magia siempre viene con un precio_\- Contestó la mujer del futuro.

-_El precio en algunas ocasiones es… entretenido_\- Agrego la morena guiñando un ojo.

-Mamá ya llegue- Dijo Henry cuando entró al departamento.

-Cariño siéntate un momento- Le dijo su madre del presente.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡No entiendo!- Grito el muchacho con notable miedo y confusión.

-Tranquilo Henry, estamos aquí para ayudarte- Agrego la morena del futuro.

-¡Carajo!- Dijo el adolescente mirando alternadamente a sus cuatro madres- ¡Demonios!

-De acuerdo basta de malas palabras, ven y siéntate un momento- Pidió Regina.

-_Chico, Walt no es quien dice ser, el solo quiere usarte para liberar al verdadero autor, si lo hace tu quedaras encerrado en el cuento por siempre_\- Dijo Emma del futuro sin tantos rodeos.

-Eso no puede ser… él dijo que yo soy el nuevo autor- Contesto Henry aun confundido.

-_Y lo eres, pero Walt no puede nombrarte como tal, es el aprendiz a quien le corresponde hacer eso-_ Agrego la morena más madura.

-Es por eso que no debes tener contacto con la rata de Walt- Dijo la Emma del presente.

Henry abrió demasiado los ojos, se pasó la mano por su castaño cabello y soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Henry Daniel Mills- Murmuro Regina.

-Yo firme un contrato con Walt esta mañana- Confesó el chico.

-¡Mierda!- Gritaron las cuatro mujeres a mismo tiempo.

**Ahora si señoritas, dejen les cuento porque me he tardado un siglo en actualizar, resulta que mis tiempos para escribir habían sido reducidos por cientos de situaciones, además tenía una crisis de inspiración que me impedía prácticamente plasmar algo interesante en mis historias… ¿Lo bueno de esto? Es que ya he superado esa crisis.**

**Pensé en abandonar esto de la escritura pero como lectora se lo horrible que es cuando abandonan una historia y es por eso que no quiero dejarlas con las ganas de saber que va a pasar.**

**Si quieren continuar leyendo este fic por favor dejen un Review, se los voy agradecer mucho. Si superamos los 10 comentarios les daré capítulo nuevo antes de que la semana termine. ¡Ustedes deciden mujeres! **

**Próxima actualización: Donde Hubo Fuego… **


	8. Chapter 8

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

**NOTA: Las letras en **_**cursiva**_** son los diálogos de Regina y Emma del futuro.**

-Yo firme un contrato con Walt esta mañana- Confesó el chico.

-¡Mierda!- Gritaron las cuatro mujeres al mismo tiempo.

La Emma del futuro se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro con el rostro lleno de preocupación, su Regina noto la desesperación de la mujer y se levantó para tratar de calmarla.

_-Vamos Emma no puedes dejar que Henry ni nosotras te veamos así- Le susurro discretamente en el oído._

La rubia asintió y después de respirar profundamente varias veces se volvió a sentar frente a su joven hijo.

-Todo los contratos pueden romperse, hasta los de Gold pueden desestimarse ¿no es así?- Pregunto la sheriff del presente.

-_Es cierto, debemos conseguir el contrato de Henry y ver cuál es la cláusula para cancelarlo_\- Contesto la morena del futuro mirando alternadamente a Emma y a Henry.

-Mamá ¿Cómo es el futuro?- Preguntó Henry sin prestar mucha atención al plan.

-_Es horrible porque no estás tú en el_\- Contestó Emma con la voz demasiado ronca- _Tus hijos y tu esposa solo nos recuerdan que fracasamos como madres, pude haberte salvado pero estaba tan metida en toda esa mierda…_

-_¡Suficiente Swan, nos vamos!- _Gruño Regina al sentir que su rubia empezaba a caer en la oscuridad de nuevo.

-Esperen ¿Qué pasa? ¿En que estábamos metidas?- Pregunto Emma del presente.

-_Somos LA SALVADORA_\- Dijo su yo del futuro- _Y para salvar al pueblo de una…_

-Maldición- Agrego la otra rubia.

-_Así es, para salvar a Storybrook de una nueva maldición donde todos quedaríamos a merced del oscuro tuve que sacrificar algo muy preciado para mí._

-¿Qué sacrificaste Emma?- Pregunto la alcaldesa del presente

-_Mi libertad, ahora estoy condenada a una dag…_

-_Emma no… no es necesario que lo digas_\- Señalo la morena más madura- _Estas muy vulnerable._

Los ojos de la rubia se oscurecieron y con un movimiento de manos se envolvió en una nube roja y desapareció.

-Mamá ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Preguntó Henry con notable confusión- ¿Por qué Emma se comportó así?

-_Cariño la situación de Emma en el futuro es algo… delicada_\- Dijo la morena- _Sacrifico mucho para salvarnos y bueno tú debes saber que toda magia viene con un precio._

-¿Cuál fue mi precio?- Pregunto la rubia del presente- Dímelo, sé que no fue solo mi libertad.

La morena suspiro y de su bolso saco una daga con el nombre de Emma Swan grabado en ella.

-_Eres el nuevo oscuro. _

Todos en la habitación se quedaron callados al mirar la preciosa daga en manos de la morena, Henry tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos, Regina tenía una mirada fría y Emma no podía dejar de parpadear.

-_Estar en el pasado donde Gold aún sigue siendo el oscuro afecta demasiado a Emma, toda la magia y oscuridad de él está siendo absorbida por ella, no puede haber dos oscuros y en este caso es Emma la que esta dominando_\- Explicó Regina del futuro con una mirada triste.

-Deja que yo vaya a buscarme, por favor—Pidió la rubia.

Regina se lo pensó dos veces pero termino por aceptar, asintió y vio como la rubia del presente salía del departamento.

.

.

.

-Sabía que estarías aquí- Dijo Emma al llegar a los límites de la ciudad.

_-¿Cómo me encontraste_?- Gruño su yo del futuro.

-Soy tu, se dónde nos gusta ir a pensar- Contesto la otra mujer con las manos dentro de los bolsillos- Ya sé que somos el oscuro y necesito que me ayudes con unas dudas.

-_No puedo darte mucha información_\- Espetó el oscuro- _Solo te contestare dos preguntas, piénsalas bien._

-De acuerdo, ¿Cómo es que envejeces si se supone que eres eterna? Y la segunda pregunta es ¿Crees que podamos cambiar las cosas para que en el futuro no tengas que estar a merced de la daga?

La rubia más grande sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-_Regina lanzo un hechizo para salvarnos de alguna manera, envejecemos al mismo tiempo que ella, somos una misma alma, si ella vive nosotras vivimos, si ella muere nosotras haremos lo mismo, pero bueno con hechizo o sin él moriríamos si ella no está en nuestra vida_\- Contestó Emma aún con los ojos negros.

-Tienes razón, moriríamos sin ella- Murmuro la otra mujer- Quien lo diría.

-_Respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta tengo que confesar que lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada, con lo de Henry ya habremos cambiado demasiado el futuro, no puedo arriesgarme a más._

-Entiendo, ahora contéstame como madre ¿crees que salvaremos a nuestro hijo?

_-Daré mi vida si es necesario._

.

.

.

Pasaron un par de días en los que los Swan-Mills planearon todo para poder conseguir el contrato, tenían todo listo y justo ese día empezarían a actuar.

-Se supone que Walt me dará la pluma y la tinta mágica hoy en la tarde ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

-Acéptala cariño, tu eres nuestro plan b, si las cosas no resultan tu salvaras el día- Contesto la alcaldesa del presente.

-No quiero estar encerrado- Murmuro el adolescente con miedo.

-_Eso no va a suceder, para eso estamos aquí_\- Agrego la morena del futuro mientras le acomodaba sus cabellos rebeldes.

-Vale pues iré con Walt y lo voy a distraer mientras ustedes roban el contrato- Dijo Henry y salió con rumbo al lugar de aquel impostor.

-_De acuerdo nosotras entraremos minutos después de que Henry llegue con ese imbécil, buscaremos en sus cosas y saldremos sin que se dé cuenta-_ Gruño la rubia del futuro con los brazos cruzados y moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro.

_-¿Estas bien nena?_\- Preguntó su morena con preocupación.

-_Me siento más ansiosa de lo normal, pero no te preocupes aún puedo controlarlo-_ Contestó la rubia con voz pasiva intentando tranquilizar a su mujer.

Las mujeres esperaron por un rato el mensaje de Henry que sería la señal para que ellas se teletransportaran hasta donde Walt tenía sus cosas guardadas, cuando llego se miraron y con la ayuda de su magia llegaron hasta aquel lugar.

-_Busquemos rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo-_ Señalo la rubia del futuro con los dientes apretados como si estuviera sintiendo mucho dolor.

Las otras mujeres asintieron y empezaron a mover todo lo que estaba a su alcance, buscaron en cajones, en su escritorio y todos los lugares visibles.

-¡Carajo no hay nada!- Espetó Emma del presente.

-Ya buscamos en toda la habitación- Agrego la morena.

-_Walt es astuto, debió haberlo puesto en un lugar especial-_ Murmuro Regina con frustración en su voz.

-_¿Especial?_\- Pregunto la rubia madura sin esperar la respuesta-_ Claro, como no lo pensamos antes._

Con un movimiento de mano movió el colchón y tomo el pergamino que estaba debajo de él.

-_Walt es un vago y no hay nada más especial para una persona sin hogar que una cama_\- Explico Emma con satisfacción.

Con magia acomodaron todo y salieron con la ayuda de la misma. Llegaron al departamento que se había convertido en el punto de encuentro y empezaron a leer lo que el contrato decía.

-Henry será educado en el arte de la escritura mágica- Leyó Emma con asco- Henry entregara su vida al libro de cuentos siendo fiel a las historias- Continuo diciendo la rubia- Podrá inventar nuevas situaciones mas no nuevos personajes, podrá editar finales siempre y cuando sea con la intensión de llegar a un final feliz, etc.

-_Eso no nos ayuda en mucho_\- Señaló la otra Emma- _Necesitamos una cláusula que nos diga…_

-Aquí esta- Interrumpió su yo del pasado- Pero está escrita con signos y no los entiendo, ten- Dijo al mismo tiempo que le pasaba el pergamino al oscuro.

La rubia del futuro soltó una risa triste al leer l final del contrato y negó con la cabeza.

-_¿Qué dice cariño?_\- Pregunto Regina

-_El nuevo autor únicamente podrá deshacer este contrato si el ser mágico más poderoso sacrifica su vida por él._

-_Eso significa que moriremos_\- Murmuro la morena del futuro.

-_No, significa que yo moriré_\- Contestó la rubia mientras tomaba la mano de su mujer y le hacía un corte en la palma para sacarle un par de gotas de sangre.

-_¡Emma!_\- Grito Regina con lágrimas en los ojos.

-El hechizo queda deshecho- Dijo la rubia con un nudo en la garganta- En este momento acepto la eternidad y la completa maldad en mi ser- Anuncio con lágrimas.

-_No me dejes_\- Suplico Regina pero ya era demasiado tarde, Emma se había esfumado en una nube negra.

.

.

.

La rubia del futuro estaba en medio del bosque sentada en un tronco, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar causa de toda la magia que estaba invadiéndola y su mente comenzaba a nublarse, habían pasado más de ocho horas desde que tomó aquella decisión, el silencio del bosque y de la madrugada fue interrumpido con el eco de una voz.

_-¡Emma Swan yo te invoco!_\- Escucho a lo lejos la rubia- _¡Emma Swan yo te invoco!_

En un instante el oscuro estaba frente a Regina Mills, la morena sujetaba la daga y vestía únicamente un conjunto de encaje morado.

-_No quería recurrir a la daga, pero no me diste otra opción_\- Dijo la morena a modo de disculpa.

_-¿Qué necesitas de mí?-_ Pregunto Emma con tono neutral.

_-Quiero que me folles como nos gusta… duro._

-_Como ordene su majestad_\- Respondió la rubia sin ningún rastro de sentimiento en su voz.

Los movimientos de ambas fueron casi automáticos, Emma se deshizo de la ropa interior de Regina, mientras que la morena empezaba a quitar la fría ropa de su mujer, los besos estaban cargados de furia y deseo, no había amor en esos momentos solo deseo y excitación.

-_Mano derecha en el tobillo derecho_\- Ordenó Emma con autoridad mientras ponía unas esposas para sujetar esas extremidades- _Ahora mano izquierda en el tobillo izquierdo._

La Ex Reina Malvada estaba desnuda y a merced del oscuro, no podía moverse y entre más lo intentaba más se apretaban las esposas.

-_Siempre tan obediente_\- Gruño Emma colocándose a horcajadas sobre la morena.

Sus caricias no pedían permiso, era como si el cuerpo de Regina le perteneciera a Emma en ese momento, la morena se limitó a cerrar los ojos y enfocarse el placer que el toque de la rubia le proporcionaba.

-_Pon la mente en blanco nena_\- Ordenó Emma aún encima del cuerpo de Regina- _No, mejor en negro._

Regina obedeció y empezó a sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo, a lo lejos un susurro en el oído, después un beso en el cuello, su piel reacciono y un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda, comenzó a sentir como succionaban sus pezones y lentamente bajaban hasta su centro.

-_Estas tan húmeda Regina_\- Gruño la rubia con deseo.

Millones de sensaciones se desataron en la morena cuando Emma sopló sobre su discreto vello y cuando la cálida lengua de su mujer atacó su clítoris el nivel de excitación de la morena se desbordo.

Regina quiso moverse pero las esposas se lo impidieron, se conformó con apretar las nalgas y morder su labio inferior, todo eso empezaba a sobrepasarla, gritaba, lloriqueaba y le encantaba.

_-Entrégate_\- Le susurro Emma en el oído.

Y así lo hizo, Regina se entregó a esa bella agonía.

_-¡Voy a explotar!-_ Gritó la morena con pasión.

En ese momento la mente de Regina se quedó en blanco, la morena sentía que flotaba, no existía el tiempo en esa nube en la que se encontraba, los latidos de su corazón se escuchaban tan nítidos que podían dar miedo, solo un lejano Tic Tac la conectaba con el mundo real.

_-¿Regina?-_ Preguntó Emma al ver que la morena no abría los ojos después del orgasmo- _¿Estas bien?- _Agrego desatándole las esposas.

-_Ven, abrázame_\- Contestó la morena segundos más tarde.

Emma obedeció y se recostó a lado de Regina, una hora después cuando sintió que era momento de irse se levantó y empezó a vestirse.

_-¿En serio tienes que irte?-_ Preguntó Regina

-_Desafortunadamente_

-_¿Qué puedo hacer para que regreses?-_ volvió a preguntar Regina prestándole atención a las pupilas totalmente dilatadas de su rubia.

-_Solo invócame._

**¿Sabían que hay mujeres que quedan inconscientes por segundos durante el orgasmo? Se le llama muerte pequeña ****PREGUNTA INDISCRETA:**** ¿Has tenido uno así? Yo debo confesar que lamentablemente no jajajaja.**

**En fin espero les haya gustado este capítulo y la invito a que me dejen en un review todas sus dudas, opiniones, preguntas existenciales, etc. ;) ¡Son GRATIS! **

**No dejen de leer mis otros Fic (No es por presumir pero son muy buenos) Jajajajajaja **

**Próxima actualización: Donde Hubo Fuego… *Capitulo Final***


	9. Chapter 9

**NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA Y LA PUBLICO SIN ALGUN FIN DE LUCRO.**

**NOTA: Las letras en **_**cursiva**_** son los diálogos de Regina y Emma del futuro.**

-_¿Qué puedo hacer para que regreses?-_ volvió a preguntar Regina prestándole atención a las pupilas totalmente dilatadas de su rubia.

-_Solo invócame._

.

.

.

Unos días más tarde y aun sin tener un plan bastante claro Regina del futuro se unió a las mujeres del presente y a Henry que cada vez estaba más nervioso.

-¿Emma sigue sin aparecer?- Pregunto Regina a su yo mayor.

-_Solo viene si la llamo con la daga, pero ya no es ella_\- Respondió la morena- _Es más como una sombra de lo que solía ser._

-Mamá yo no quería que todo se complicara, pensé que al firmar ese contrato podría darles un final feliz a todos, pero…

-_Lo se cariño y no te preocupes por nada, nosotras lo vamos a solucionar._

-¡No!- Gritó el joven- Ya no quiero que solucionen mis problemas, yo las metí en esto y no quiero que sufran más- Agregó saliendo del departamento de Emma.

-Eso fue extraño, Henry no se comporta así- Dijo la rubia pensando en la actitud de su hijo- Henry no se comporta así… no se comporta así- Murmuraba con una mano en la mandíbula- ¡Mierda!

_-¿Emma que sucede?-_ Preguntó la morena del futuro

-Dime que tienes la daga en tu cinturón.

Regina sintió un frio sudor recorrer su nuca cuando entendió el problema.

-_Estaba en mi bolsa_\- Murmuro apenada la Reina

-Bolsa que dejaste hace rato en el cuarto de Henry, sin supervisión- Apunto su yo del presente- Muy astuto.

Mientras tanto Henry estaba llegando a las orillas del bosque donde pensaba invocar a su madre.

-Emma Swan…Emma Swan… Emma Swan

-_Estoy casi segura que tu madre no te dio esa daga_\- Contesto la rubia con tono neutro y sin emoción en su rostro.

-Ma me asustaste y bueno si… tienes razón, mamá no sabe que yo tengo la daga- Contesto el chico con arrepentimiento- Aunque a estas alturas ya debe de suponerlo.

-¿_Henry no te cansas de ponerte en peligro_?

-Mamá no quiero que mueras, dime por favor que podemos solucionarlo- Respondió su hijo sin prestar atención a la pregunta inicial.

Emma vio como los ojos de su pequeño empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas y un ligero sentimiento de tristeza atravesó su ser, se acercó al muchacho y lo abrazó.

-_Chico ya te perdí una vez, no voy a permitir que te separen una vez más de nuestros brazos, no sabes lo doloroso que fue vivir sin ti._

-Emma pero si te sacrificas significa que tu yo del presente también morirá.

La rubia miró a su hijo y trató de explicarle de la manera más sencilla.

-_El futuro es incierto, justo en este momento está siendo modificado, por lo tanto si muero moriré solo en mi realidad, en el tiempo donde tú eres un hombre con familia y donde Regina es mayor pero igual de hermosa, aquí la vida seguirá "igual" por decir algo._

-No entiendo ¿es como si existieran muchos de nosotros?

-_Realidades alternativas chico, algo que es muy complicado de explicar y aún más de entender._

-Entonces en el futuro mamá sufrirá y yo igual y apuesto que los abuelos y mis hijos también, yo no puedo permitir eso.

-_No compliques más la situación Henry, acepta las cosas como son y sigue con tu vida_\- Respondió el oscuro recobrando su postura fría.

-¡Me niego a que sean así! Por favor déjame ayudarte ma… por favor.

-¡_Suficiente!-_ Gruño la rubia al mismo tiempo que envolvía a su hijo en una nube negra y lo transportaba hasta donde estaban sus otras madres.

-Henry Daniel Mills en que estabas pensando…- Regaño la morena del presente cuando vio al muchacho pero se detuvo cuando vio que estaba llorando.

-Ella se va a sacrificar mamá, va a morir por mi culpa.

La Regina del futuro se mordió la parte interna de la boca para no llorar pero fue inevitable que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro.

-_Si así tiene que ser para que tu estés bien cariño, pues que así sea_\- Dijo Regina mientras secaba las lágrimas de su hijo- _Ahora por favor dame la daga, es peligroso que no esté a salvo._

Henry busco en sus bolsas y con una mirada perdida anuncio a sus madres que no la tenía.

-Sí que soy hábil- Agrego la rubia con admiración.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Henry fue a casa de Walt para continuar con sus clases de escritura mágica para que éste no sospechara nada.

-Necesito saber cómo escribir un respaldo.

-¿Un respaldo?- Pregunto el hombre- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes, una historia que sea como mi as bajo la manga.

-Henry eso es algo muy delicado, es como darle una segunda opción a la realidad, no es tan sencillo.

-Me interesa saberlo Walt, además como el nuevo autor debo dominar todo sobre el libro, las historias y sus personajes ¿no?

El hombre miro con un poco de desconfianza al joven pero accedió a enseñarle dicha técnica.

-Henry para tener una historia alternativa primero debes de tener una historia base, el libro tiene ya los hechos relevantes escritos en él, tu solo eres el que da los matices y los giros, no puedes cambiar nada de lo que ya está destinado… eso sale de tus facultades.

-Entiendo, por favor continua- Pidió Henry si perder un solo detalle.

-Para que tu historia secundaria se convierta en la única tienes que poner un detonante, algo que sea realmente importante y que provoque en los protagonistas un cambio para bien.

-Ellos tienen que hacer exactamente lo que yo escriba para que cambien de realidad ¿no es así?

-Bien, lo estas captando bastante rápido, dentro de muy poco podrás escribir oficialmente- Dijo Walt con una sonrisa ladeada que escondían sus verdaderas intenciones.

Esa noche Henry avisó a sus madres que pasaría la noche en la mansión a lado de Regina del futuro.

-Lamento haberles causado tanto daño- Dijo el joven durante la cena- Mamá apuesto que nunca fue mi intensión dejarlas solas.

-_Lo se mi pequeño_

-Ahora tendrás que vivir sin Emma en el futuro.

-_Suena muy difícil eso, pero así es, aunque la verdad es que no imagino mi vida si ella_\- Se sinceró la Reina.

-Mamá y si te dijera que puedo solucionar eso- Murmuró Henry acercándose a su madre más madura.

_-¿A qué te refieres cariño?_

-Tengo un plan, uno donde salvo a Emma y también a mí, uno donde ustedes regresan a su tiempo y todos continuamos con nuestras vidas.

_-Apuesto que me necesitas para tu plan, tanto que me lo estas contando._

Henry sonrió al estilo Mills y asintió con la cabeza.

-Me conoces tan bien mamá.

**Acepto amenazas, reclamos, mentadas de madre, todo lo que ustedes quieran. Nada justifica mi ausencia. Lo siento.**

**Aunque si me permiten tengo que confesar que la serie me ha decepcionado tanto que mi inspiración se fugó junto con mis ganas de seguir viendo el show. **

**Pero bueno pensé que no era justo dejar la historia, se lo debó a todas las chicas que aún me siguen y me leen.**

**Si quieren que termine el Fic por favor díganmelo en un review, sería muy importante para mí saberlo, si quieren que lo deje así ya, pues no me escriban nada jajaja o bueno si escriban para saber.**

**Espero sus ideas, sugerencias, propuestas y todas esas cositas. **

**Por último nuevamente les ofrezco una disculpa pero prometo que si ustedes aun quieren más de esta historia yo seguiré hasta que termine y queden satisfechas. **


End file.
